1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a living body variable measuring device capable of measuring the weight and bioelectrical impedance of a person to provide his or her body fat percentage and other pieces of bio-information useful for health maintenance.
2. Prior Art
Recently a variety of living body variable measuring devices for estimating one""s body fat percentage and other pieces of bio-information useful for health maintenance have been proposed and practically used. Such pieces of bio-information represent some causes for life-style related diseases. One example of living body variable measuring device is shown in FIG. 4. As shown in the drawing, it is composed of two separate parts, one comprising a weight scale-and-body fat meter combination 26 capable of weighing one""s weight and bioelectrical impedance appearing between both feet, and the other comprising a box-like display device 27 connected to the weight scale-and-body fat meter combination 26 by a length of cord 28. This arrangement permits the user to put the display device in front of him while standing upright on the weight scale in stable condition, thus facilitating the watching of the results of measurement. The upright standing posture permits the required measurement with precision.
After use the living body variable measuring device is separated into the weight scale body 26 and the box-like display device 27 to be stored separately. Disadvantageously it may happen that: the weight scale body or the display device cannot be located when the measurement is wanted; the storage space allotted to these separate parts is relatively large; and the length of cord is apt to be caught surrounding objects during measurement.
In view of the above one object of the present invention is to provide a living body variable measuring device which can be stored in a limited space.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a living body variable measuring device which can be handled with ease.
To attain these objects a living body variable measuring device comprising a weight scale-like body having electrodes and a weight sensor equipped therewith, and a box-like display device, in which measuring device: said electrodes are used in measuring the bioelectrical impedance appearing between both feet; and said weight sensor measures the weight of a person, is improved according to the present invention in that said weight scale-like body has a storage section so sized and shaped as to accommodate said box-like display device.
This arrangement facilitates the storing of the living body variable measuring device as a whole.
The weight scale-like body and the box-like display device may be provided with connection terminals to be mated together for signal communication between the weight scale-like body and the box-like display device. Alternatively the weight scale-like body and the box-like display device may be provided with wireless communication means for signal communication between the weight scale-like body and the box-like display device. This wireless arrangement facilitates the handling of the living body variable measuring device, and a significant reduction of size and weight of the device is permitted.